Chemical and other procedures will be used to investigate the structures and functional characteristics of proteins. Studies of galactosyltransferase will be aimed at delineating its membrane binding site as well as binding sites for acceptors and other substrates and the modifier protein alpha-lactalbumin. The structure of human serum transferrin will be completed, including the elucidation of the disulfide bond arrangement, and its binding sites for metals and possibly for receptor will be investigated. If possible, the Ca 2 ion uptake by Golgi membranes will be further investigated.